fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Slime Day/Transcript
opens with the title card song. Hank appears on a white background Hank: Hey, kids! It's me, Hank Mufflin. And today is...SLIME DAY! giggles Now, the rules for Slime Day are easy to follow. Just say the secret phrase, and you get SLIMED! giggles Uh, uh, does -- anyone -- know -- the secret phrase? I -- I -- 'cause I didn't -- handed a card Oh, thanks, Meagan. The secret phrase for Slime Day is... Hank/Children: I...DON'T...KNOW! comes down and Hank laughs Hank: That's a good one! Now, remember, you can't tell anyone the secret phrase! Everyone has to figure it out for themselves. I LOVE SLIME DAY! pulls down a zipper revealing the class (Song: Slime Day) All: Slime Day! Slime Day! Time for lots of eye spray! Fanboy: It's what day? Chum Chum: It's Slime Day! Fanboy: It's Sli-ime Day?! All: Hooray! Lupe: It starts with an "S" and ends with a "Lime". arrives Oh?! Fanboy: Oh, man, we're gonna be swimmin' in so much slime today, our skin's gonna get all soft and wrinkly! Chum Chum: So, try not to mistake us for really old aliens. Hank: All right, class! Settle down! No one's getting slimed until you figure out the secret phrase! Fanboy: Not to worry, Mr. Mufflin! Chum Chum and I have it all figured out! The secret phrase is...Primetime For Slime! slime, there is a fart noise Fanboy and Chum Chum: Huh? Fanboy: Okay, going again. Milk, Milk, Lemonade, Round the Corner, Slime is Made! Come on and give me your best drizzle-slizzle! slime, there is a fart noise Fanboy: Hmm, that's funny. That should've worked. Hank: Anybody else wanna guess the secret phrase? Uh, how 'bout you, Duke? Duke: I Don't Know! Slime Duke: Aweso-o-ome! Hank: Lupe? Lupe: I Don't Know. Lupe giggles Hank: Chuggy? Chris Chuggy: Wah-wah-wah! Slime Hank: Dollarnator? Dollarnator: I Don't Know! Dollarnator laughs Hank: Scampers? slime Hank: Cheerleaders? Cheerleaders: I Don't Know! Slime Hank: And...Fanboy and Chum Chum! Fanboy and Chum Chum: We're Not Sure! slime Fanboy: Mmm...how about Slime? Chum Chum: Slimy, Please! Fanboy: Pretty Please! Chum Chum: Put Slime on That? Fanboy: Magic Word! Chum Chum: Open Slime-a-me! Hey, where's everybody goin'? Fanboy: Chum Chum, I have a feeling the secret phrase is gonna be a lot harder to figure out than I thought. Chum Chum: I couldn't agree with you more. the playground Lupe: like I Don't Knoooow! Slime Chris Chuggy: Wah-wah-wah! Slime Yo: I Don't Know. Yo gets a slime beanie hat Yo: propeller on hat and flies Whoo! Fanboy and Chum Chum: gasp Fanboy: Alright, Chum Chum. We're gonna crack this secret phrase once and for all! Now, all we have to do is reenact exactly what happened in the beginning of class until we say the secret phrase. Chum Chum: Ooh, good idea. sing the song from earlier at warp speed Fanboy: Okay, now, I'll be Mr. Mufflin, and you be me. Chum Chum: Okay! Fanboy: Hank(really bad impression) I'm Mr. Mufflin. No one's getting slimed until you figure out the secret phrase. Blah-dee-blah-blah-blah. Chum Chum: Fanboy Did somebody say Fanboy? Fanboy: Cut, cut, cut, cut, cuuuut! It's "Fanboy". Chum Chum: Fanboy. Fanboy: Fanboy. Chum Chum: Fanboy. Fanboy: Fanboy. Chum Chum: Fanboy. Fanboy: Perfect! Let's go again, quickly! And... whispering Action. repeatedly say "I'm Fanboy" and "I'm Mr. Mufflin" for several seconds Fanboy: Cut, cut, cut! Ugh! This is ridiculous! Secret phrase -- "Say the secret phrase." I'm gonna get my fair share of the green, secret phrase or not! a slime cannon... Hank: Slime in the hole! Everyone: I Don't Know! get blasted with slime Fanboy and Chum Chum: What They Said! slime, they get blasted with chickens Fanboy and Chum Chum: Oh... the slide... Lupe: I Don't Know. Lupe goes down the slide Lupe: Yay! Nancy: I Don't Know! Nancy goes down the slide Cheech: I Don't Know! Slime and Chum Chum battle cry and swing down Duke: I Don't Know! gets knocked out of the way before the slime comes down Fanboy: Come On, Sl-ime! Fanboy and Chum Chum: YEEEEEEAAAAH! slime, they just screech down the slide until only their heads remain Lupe: I don't think they're going to get eh-slimed on their own. Yo: Guys, we're going to help you say the secret phrase. Fanboy: Bless you, kind lady! Bless you! in the classroom... Hank: Okay, since we can't tell you the phrase, we're gonna play charades. Let's begin. Dollarnator? Dollarnator: What's up? Hank: First word. One syllable, one letter. What is this? to Dollarnator's eye Fanboy: Dollarnator! Hank: No, this. Chum Chum: Dollarnator! give a thumbs-up Hank: No! What is this?! This?! This?! Fanboy: Oh, ho-ho-ho-ho-ho. That's Dollarnator. Hank: No, this right here! THIS, THIS, THIS, THIS, THIS, THIS, THIS, THIS, THIS, THIS! smacks Dollarnator's eye Dollarnator: Eye, eye. Fanboy: Dollarnator? Hank: This, THIS! Dollarnator: Eye, eye! It's my eye! Say "Eye"! Fanboy and Chum Chum: Eye! Eye! It's eye! hands and laugh but Hank cheer Hank: God, who teaches these idiots? Okay, second word. What is this? up a doughnut Fanboy and Chum Chum: A doughnut! Hank: Good, good! Now, slow-mo Shorter. Fanboy and Chum Chum: Duh? Duh? Duh... Hank: slow-mo Longer. Fanboy and Chum Chum: slow-mo Donut. Fanboy: slow-mo Don't. Hank: That's it! Fanboy: Oh! Chum Chum: Yay! Fanboy: Don't! Don't! I Don't! I Don't! Hank: Good, good, good! Alright, last word. Ready? and Chum Chum nod What is...this? to his nose Fanboy and Chum Chum: Nose, nose. Hank: Shorter! Fanboy: No. No! No! Everyone: Yeah! Hank: Yes, ye-es! Now, put it all together, and what do ya have? Fanboy and Chum Chum: Dollarnator...Doughnut Nose! Dollarnator Doughnut Nose! Dollarnator Doughnut Nose! DOLLARNATOR DOUGHNUT NOSE! DOLLARNATOR DOUGHNUT NOSE! DOLLARNATOR DOUGHNUT NOSE! DOLLARNATOR DOUGHNUT NOSE! slime, the bell rings and everyone leaves Hank: Awwww! Lupe: Aye-yi-yi. Everyone: groaning Chum Chum: Thanks for trying, guys! Fanboy: a trash can Psst, Chum Chum. Chum Chum: Huh? Fanboy: Chum Chum into the trash can Don't you see what's going on here? It's them. Chum Chum: Hmm? Fanboy: They're in on it. It's a slime-spiracy! menacingly It's like a conspiracy, but with slime. again Think about it! It all started this morning. We were skipping to school just like we always do. Chum Chum: Uh, no-no-no. I-I think we were jogging, and all the kids were there. Fanboy: No, they weren't! We were late. That's why there were no witnesses when the aliens came. Chum Chum: Ooh, right! And then they abducted me! Fanboy: Mmm...no, I think they abducted me. Chum Chum: No, it was me. Fanboy: Uh, pretty sure it was me. Chum Chum: Okay, then they abducted both of us. Fanboy: And that's when slime aliens implanted us with mind-erasing inhibitor chips that would make it so we would never know the secret phrase for Slime Day. Chum Chum: And then, they dropped us off at school and left! Fanboy: And then, Lenny showed up in the Frosty Bus to pick us up and take us to Great Frosty Mountain. Fanboy and Chum Chum: Yay! Fanboy: Wait a minute! What am I saying?! That's impossible! Everyone knows the Frosty Bus only seats two! Chum Chum: So, none of that happened? Fanboy: Uh, 'fraid not. Aliens. That's crazy. don't notice the inhibitor chips on the backs of their heads Fanboy and Chum Chum: Ohhhhh! Fanboy: some slime on the ground Huh? Look, Chum Chum! Slime! at it through a magnifying glass Come on, secret phrase. Show yourself. slime shapes itself to read "I DON'T KNOW" Fanboy: Oh! Even the slime doesn't know! Chum Chum: What if we zoom in and enhance? Chum uses a bigger magnifying glass to zoom closer on the slime. He sees the Nickelodeon logo Fanboy: "Copyright Ni-Ni-Ni-Ni-Ni-Ni-Ni-Ni-Nickelodeon"! That's it! If we can't get slime to come to us, we'll go to the place where slime was born! Fanboy and Chum Chum: Hollywood, California! Chum Chum: But Fanboy, how are we gonna get there? Fanboy: Good question, Chum Chum. I don't... to get slimed We'll take the plane! fly to Hollywood. At Nickelodeon Studios... Don Newhouse: Beautiful Slime Day. I.D.? Fanboy: Nice to meet ya, D. I Fanboy. Chum Chum: And I Chum Chum. Don Newhouse: Watch your head! the president's door... Fanboy: Nickelodeon President! I know how to get his attention. the president's office... President: laughing I-I lo-ve it! I-I lo-ve it! But you can't do that on television! Fanboy: door open Say hello to my little friend! Chum Chum. Chum Chum: Hi. Fanboy: I'm Fanboy. President: fast Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Make it quick, boys! I'm super busy. Ha ha. Fanboy: Mr. President, we've come a long way, and we're not leaving until we get slimed. President: Mm, so you wanna get slimed. Not a problem! and Chum Chum giggle All you gotta do is say: the secret phrase-ah. Chum facepalms Fanboy: But we -- President: Don't know karate? Chum Chum: No. President: Don't know magic? Fanboy: No! President: Then, I give up. Fanboy: We don't -- President: Don't know the secret phrase? Well, I can't tell ya. 'Cause then, I'' get slimed, and we can't have that. It would be unpresidential! ''and dances in tutu Chum Chum: Oh, we really, really, really wanna get slimed! President: Uh...okay, but I have to tell ya, the answer's been inside you this whole time. Fanboy and Chum Chum: Really? It has? President: Not you, boys, I was talking to my safe. the president turns the lock on the "safe" and rips it off, revealing a card. He gives it to Fanboy President: Here you go, boys! and chum Chum giggle Psst. megaphone It's secret. Don't read it till I'm gone. Now to disappear! Ha! smoke You guys. You look great. hat and holds umbrella Code Green! Everybody, run! leaves, people are heard screaming and running Fanboy: Now, let's see. I...okay, that's simple enough. I...Don't...uh-huh. All right. I Don't... look up to see a slime bucket Fanboy and Chum Chum: KNOW!!! slime ever, they slam against the screen, slimed and all Fanboy: Totally worth it. Nick-Nick-Nick-Nick Na-Nick Nick-Nick, Nickelodeon Category:Transcripts